farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Dragon
Blood Dragons are the hostile creatures in Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon. Existing only on the nameless island on which the game takes place, Blood Dragons are believed to be "Living fossils from the early Cretaceous period", according to Dr. Elizabeth Darling, and are called BDs for short. Despite possessing poor eyesight, Blood Dragons possess the natural ability to shoot atomic lasers from their eyes. They are naturally bio-luminescent, as well, unlike all the other wildlife on their island, which have been modified by Omega Force. The blood of these creatures also possess radiologically-enhancing properties. Colonel Ike Sloan’s cybernetics were supercharged by drinking their blood, for example. However, pure dragon blood is unpredictable and can have adverse effects; such as those suffered by Dr. Carlyle, who gained increased mental capacity to "hyper-genius levels," but later experienced rapid muscle deterioration and worse, his genitals dropped off his body. Blood Dragons are attracted by the sound of de-activating Mega-Shields or the scent of the cyber-hearts of Mark V Cyber-Commandos, on which they feed and are provoked to investigate. The Blood Dragons' aggressive nature can also be controlled by Omega Force. With the fitting of a brain cage, the dragon will refrain from attacking Omega Force soldiers and vehicles, and be unaffected by cyber-hearts. When a Blood Dragon dies, its body spontaneously explodes into a cloud of neon-coloured blood, leaving behind no corpse at all. Horned Dragon is the target of a Predator's Path side-quest. It has significantly more health than a regular Blood Dragon. Behaviour and Attacks Blood Dragons indicate their mood visually with their bio-luminescent skin, which are understood as follows: * Green — The dragon is in a passive state and will not currently take aggressive action. Can easily be lured around with cyber-hearts. * Yellow — The dragon is in an agitated state and is more alert to its surroundings, making it more likely to detect the movements of Rex Colt or Omega Force soldiers. Can still be lead by cyber-hearts. * Red — The dragon is in an enraged state and will attack its surroundings indiscriminately. Its ranged attack is a devastating atomic laser beam shot from its eyes, which causes explosions that are inherently lethal to Omega Force soldiers and cause heavy damage to Rex Colt. It also possesses a number of melee attacks, ranging from slashing with its claws to biting with its teeth, both of which cause heavy damage, to picking a single Omega Force soldier up in a paw and biting his head off, causing instant death. The dragon can be briefly distracted by cyber-hearts, but as long as there are active targets around, it will always return to the slaughter. Tips and Trivia * Avoid nearing a Blood Dragon and keep distance to avoid its melee attack. * Blood Dragons are weakest near their upper chest, where the glowing lines converge. * Using the explosive rounds of the Kobracon weakens Blood Dragons considerably. * The Killstar and the Terror 4000 are also effective against Blood Dragons, but fire must be concentrated for several seconds, exposing the player to laser-eye danger. * Dr. Veronica Darling developed a purified version of Ike Sloan's Blood Dragon blood serum, which would supercharge the cybernetic implants of a cyborg without causing total insanity. However, Rex Colt turned down her offer of this serum when it was offered to him, insisting that "Winners don't do drugs." * Curiously, the main Far Cry 3 game features a unique komodo dragon called the Blood Komodo because of its scale colouration and red saliva. The Blood Komodo could be therefore be considered a "blood dragon", though fortunately for Jason Brody, the Blood Komodo does not possess atomic laser eyes. * Hidden in the North, a Blood Dragon skeleton can be found in Far Cry Primal. It will unlock the trophy/success "Mark 4 Wenja : Discover the future past." * In Trials of the Blood Dragon, a sequel to the Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, it is revealed that the Blood Dragons are intelligent species, and they call themselves 'Dragornians'. Dr. Elizabeth turned out to be a Dragornian too. ru:Кровавый дракон Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Animals Category:Antagonist